


为什么？

by JacieNL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 赫敏只是想知道原因。她或许得不到她想要的答案，但最终她发现那不是最重要的，因为她拥有她所需要的。哈赫向。





	为什么？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485623) by funvince. 



> 在读过对JKR的采访报道以后，我一直试着弄清盘旋在脑子里的一些念头。这真的没有道理。我只是想问：“为什么？”也许对罗琳来说它已经结束了，但对我来说它永远不会结束。我仍然希望知道原因，为什么。我猜，我们永远也不会知道。

这个世界的创造者，人们又称她为J，她在湖边的一棵树下找到了坐着的赫敏。那女孩正满怀趣味地欣赏那些巨乌贼耍弄湖里的石头。

“赫敏。”J柔声叫道。

女孩循声望去，她脸上的笑容褪去了。

J注意到了，但她没有对此作出评价。相反地，她说：“我一直都在关注你。我们得通读一下新的章节。”

“难道我们不能喘口气吗？”赫敏悲切地问道，“第六卷上礼拜才刚刚面世。”

“你从来都不会逃避工作，”J关怀地说，“哪里出问题了吗？”

赫敏咬着嘴唇，显然在思考怎么回答。最后她说：“如果你同意的话，我只想一个人呆一会儿。”

J意识到赫敏在躲开她的眼睛。她更加关切了，于是她在那个17岁的女孩身边跪坐下来。“你在担心人们对你的议论吗？忘掉它吧。不管我怎么写你，某些人就是会不喜欢你。”

“一部分是这样，”赫敏承认，“我知道有时候我太上进了、让人厌烦，但我本就是这样的人。大多数时候，我可以忽略那些议论我的人。他们说哈利和罗恩是我的朋友，仅仅是因为我帮他们完成家庭作业，救过他们的命；还有人说我只是一个假装博学多闻的奉承者，不值得那么多的关注。我知道那都不是真的。”

“可是现在……”注意到赫敏停住了，J开口示意她说下去。

“可是现在他们说的有些接近事实了！”赫敏喊道，“我也不知道我现在是什么样的人！我在帮人作弊，勾引男孩子，装得好像哈利是一个刺激而不是一个朋友，而且这一年我几乎没做任何研究。不管是关于王子的书还是新的咒语。我这么轻易地放弃了寻找魂器的资料，而且这一年我甚至没有一次提起过D.A.或是S.P.E.W！”

“我不觉得那就意味着你是个不同的人了，”J耐心地回答，“我在试着让你看起来像个真正的十几岁的女孩。你不应该只是一本会走路的百科全书，赫敏。你可能有超出实际年龄的智慧，但那不表示你已经完全长大了。”

“很好，”赫敏说，她的语气清晰地在说“不”，“但那也不表示我应该停下我一直进行的工作，或者抛弃我的原则。我到底是在成长还是在倒退？”

J叹息着。有时候做一名作者实在太难了。角色们开始拥有他们自己的生命，而他们的意愿还可能和她的相反。特别是赫敏，经常顶撞她。这也不是太令人惊诧，因为赫敏本就是她理性一面的一个具象。

她真的很关心她的造物，不过她必须继续她相信是正确的事情。J很自豪她写出了如此坚强的女性角色，但她同时也觉得有点儿苦恼。

“你是我心爱的角色，赫敏，但我不会赞同你这样和我说话。”

“有时候我希望自己不是你心爱的角色。”赫敏嘀咕着。

J决定跳过这个讨论。“这到底是为了什么？又是关于你和哈利吗？”

赫敏脸红了，没有回答。

“哦，赫敏，”J同情地说，“你和我都知道那从不是一个真正的选择。那完全不会起作用的。”

赫敏低头看着她的脚尖。她轻轻地说：“这对我来说太难了，要让自己相信火焰杯和凤凰令里的每件事都只是一条大大的红鲱鱼。”

“它本来就不该太容易被识破。红鲱鱼总是这么发挥作用的。”J试图让这听起来像个小笑话。

赫敏的眉头没有松开。“但看起来为了这点点作用，做的努力好像太多了。大部分读者甚至从未意识到你正试着诱导他们迷失方向。你一定已经试过了，要不你何必要花如此多的时间来展示哈利和我是多么好的朋友？这实在是太明显了。我只是不明白你这么做是想达到什么目的？”

她思索着皱起眉。“威克多尔和哈利间的谈话是为了表明什么？为什么你在一年以后还要再次强调这一点，让秋嫉妒我？为什么你要那么费心地描写格洛普的场景和格洛普，如果它们和情节无关？为什么你要那么着重突出第四年我在哈利脸颊上的吻，如果那完全是柏拉图的？如果你只是一两次这么做来作为小小的误导，我还可以理解，但是它们怎么可能全部都是？”

“就像我说的，我在试着引导读者——”

“对，它不起作用！”赫敏大声抗议，“或者说它的作用发挥得太好了。看起来，你花在误导人们相信哈赫关系上的笔墨实在太多了，以至于你都忘了构建任何事实来支持你想主张的官方配对！”

“赫敏！”J有些愤怒了。

赫敏没有理她。“为什么在神秘事务司哈利要拉着我离开，如果金妮是处在危险中的人？为什么他以为我死了的时候反应会那么强烈？为什么你不让哈利和金妮四处奔忙去挫败食死徒？为什么你要让卢娜表现出对罗恩的迷恋，然后在下一年几乎完全地忽视她的存在？为什么当哈利描述他和秋的吻的时候，我要表现得那么奇怪？为什么我要妨碍他在霍格莫德的约会？为什么——”

J试图打断她：“故事的情节需要你和罗恩——”

赫敏又一次打断了她的话：“而这就是我最大的难题。我想我也不是真的介意被写成和罗恩一对。我只是希望它能更合理些。我在罗恩成为守门员时显得不甚关心。我对哈利表示赞同的时候几乎总是会忽略罗恩。我为哈利送的圣诞节礼物欣喜万分，却从没用过罗恩给我的香水。

“为什么即使对我很生气，哈利至少还会和我说话或是试着从我的角度来看问题，罗恩却连试都不愿试？人们说我们吵起来就像是一对老夫老妻，而真正在一起的爱人最终会学会怎么解决争端。但我和罗恩总是争吵，我们双方没有一个道过歉或是试着解决问题。我们在混血王子里和好只是因为罗恩受伤了！在阿兹卡班的囚徒里，罗恩不再提斑斑的事只是因为海格和巴克比克的原因。你不能指望每次我们争吵的时候总发生几乎导致死亡的灾难！

“而你以为我会拥有更多的自尊，好过在罗恩离开拉文德之后倾慕他。你真的认为让罗恩有机会和女孩子接吻就可以，用你的话来说，‘让他配得上’我？我想他如果能更尊重我，会比这样更好些。或者我猜，这又是一些红鲱鱼？”

赫敏凝视着她的创造者，渴望和困惑同时写在她的脸上。“我不是想冒犯你，但这计划似乎比它必须的要精细得多。我情不自禁地会想，是不是你的潜意识比你自己更清楚你在做什么。”

J发现自己也开始发火了。她冷冷地说：“不管所有这些所谓要点，我大部分的读者还是相信哈利和金妮会在一起，还有你和罗恩。”

赫敏眼里的火焰暗淡了，她松弛下来，靠在树上。然后她用几乎听不到的声音说：“而这可能是所有事情里最悲哀最恼人的。”

J做了一次深呼吸。“我们在这上面一点进展都没有。我从没想到过赫敏·格兰杰自己会是个哈赫支持者。显然你真的很痛苦，我会给你一些时间一个人呆着，但你要学会接受现实。我相信，过一段时间，你会发现这样更好。”

J站起身，掸掉裤子上的灰尘，然后从视野里消失了。

赫敏凝视着湛蓝的天空，回想着过去的时光，那时她的生活还没有如此混乱，她对未来充满了希望和憧憬。

“她走了吗？”

赫敏点点头，看着哈利解除自己身上的幻身咒。他望向她，眼里有同情的颜色。然后他在她身边坐下来，她把头依靠在他的肩上。

哈利抚摸着她的头发。“赫敏，我希望可以让你感觉好点，但我不太明白。我们现在在一起，不是吗？这不是最重要的吗？”

“我想是的，可是我不想再隐藏我们的关系。如果它可以摆到台面上，那会更好。”

“我想你将会对在后台拥有我感到满意的。”哈利答道，稍稍扬起眉毛。

赫敏轻笑一声。“哦，别闹了。”她又叹了口气，“我只是不喜欢让那些真心相信的人失望。他们被指责看到的是不存在的东西，但是哈利，那些东西确实存在！也许他们是曲解了一些事情，也许他们是被误导了，但他们不是痴心妄想（delusional）。并不是他们自己编造出这一切的，对吗？”

哈利的手指缠绕住她的手指。“是的，不是他们。”

赫敏温柔地注视着她的爱人，她最好的朋友，也是那个了解她真实的自我并爱慕她的人。“至少在某种程度上，世界是合理的。”

他把她搂得更紧了。“恐怕我没有办法改变现实的世界，但这不代表在这里我们不能快乐地生活。好吧，也许不是这里。我想我们得暂时离开霍格沃茨。”

“我们要去哪儿？”赫敏问道，她看着哈利从口袋里掏出一枚金加隆。

“不管门钥匙把我们带到何方。”

在他们旋转着消失以前，哈利和赫敏还有一个吻的时间。


End file.
